inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loretta Natsukoi
Loretta Natsukoi is my main OC, who appears in most of my fanfics. She is 13 years old in the original series, 23 in GO, and 16 in Chrono Stone and some other fanfictions. Appearance Loretta has wavy, bright-cyan hair that passes her waist, with shoulder-length bangs and a long fringe that covers her eye. Her right eye is shown to be coloured bright-purple, though since her left eye isn't shown - it's unknown if it's the same colour or not. She is shown to wear light-pink lipgloss, that is barely visible. Loretta's initial casual wear is shown to be a short, light-burgundy dress with no sleeves and a purple ribbon tied around her waist. She also wears a pair of purple ballerina pumps and a bow-shaped diamon necklace. Her second casual wear in a white tank-top, showing her stomach with a black waistcoat on top. She also wears a pair of dark jean-short-shorts and knee-high, bright-pink Converse boots. She wears sky-blue nail varnish, and still seems to wear pink lipgloss, though the shade darkens slightly. Loretta's school uniform is a white, formal short-sleeved shirt with a black blazer on top. She is one of the very few female students at Sailor Star Academy who wear a normal tie instead of a bow or no tie at all. Her's is coloured bright-burgundy. She also wears a matching pleated mini-skirt, over-the-knee black stockings, and blacky-purple shoes. Personality Loretta's very kind and helpful. Despite her age, she is used to extreme violence and won't think twice about attacking someone when necessary. She is generally very sweet and joking, though can be serious and somewhat cruel when provoked or stressed. In ~Life At Sailor Star~, she seems to be quite fangirly over Hiroto though very smart and informative too. She is shown to enjoy toying with the Inazuma Japan boys' emotions, though appears as quite an innocent, childlike character too. In Friends and Traitors, she is shown to be more mature in their situation though she's still quite immature. She gets angry quite a lot, and most often slaps or punches people when she's raging. Plot Season One Loretta debuts in episode one, as a first-year student at Raimon. Endou asks her to join the soccer club, though she rejects his offer, saying soccer is stupid and pointless. Endou looks taken aback, and asks her why she thinks that, to which she replies "reasons", then leaves. She next appears in episode two, cheering for Teikoku in the match. Someoka gets mad at her, and yells at her for cheering for the opposing team. She laughs at him, and he slaps her. She falls to the floor, and calls him a bastard. She then runs off, supposedly crying. Loretta doesn't appear for a while after that, and is supposed to have played her part in the show and been 'binned' from the anime. Though in episode 19, she appears alongside Ichinose wearing a disguise. She claims to be Ichinose's younger sister, though Someoka and Gouenji get suspicious of her. Someoka asks if she knows a 'blue-haired teenage girl', though of course she rejects. Gouenji then states that she looks a lot like her, claiming that he'd 'recognise those eyes anywhere'. She laughs, and say that this is absurd. Loretta then leaves, telling Ichinose to 'have fun playing with these stupid little boys'. Ichinose scolds her for being rude, and she suddenly screams that she hates him, and runs off crying again. She once again doesn't appear for a while, and is again expected to have left the show. Though of course she's still here, and appears again in episode 23. Aphrodi begins to strike at Endou, but before he can Loretta runs in screaming at him to stop. He yells at her to get out of the way, and she refuses. So he shoots at her instead, and she faints. An unknown person, asumed to be Nathan Guardian, then shows up. He calls Aphrodi a 'cruel, heartless bastard', then picks up Loretta in his arms and leaves. In the next episode, Loretta and Nathan appear again at the team's Training Camp. Loretta is shown with bandages around her waist, though still offers to help. Someoka gets mad at her again, saying that she's just switching sides consantly to be on the best team. Nathan then gets angry with Someoka, and they fight. Loretta sighs, and goes off to pillow-fight with the other first-years. Her final appearance of the season was during the Zeus V Raimon match. When Aki, Haruna and Natsumi go to investigate Zeus's power, she catches them and asks what they're doing. Haruna gets scared, and starts crying and begging Loretta not to tell. Loretta suddenly looks sad, and turns away telling them she won't. Aki then goes to ask her who she is (she hasn't fully introduced herself yet, remember!), but Loretta had disappeared. Season Two Loretta fully joins the show's plot in season two. When Hitomiko is introduced, she and Kira Kyandi are seen standing behind her. Loretta kirtsies, and introduces herself - 'I'm Loretta Natsukoi, call me Summer if ya want~'. Kyandi is too shy to introduce herself, though Loretta giggles and introduces her herself. Loretta then claims she has something to do, and leaves. Hitomiko asks Kyandi if she knew where Loretta would go, to which Kyandi simply replied "Nope". It is then seen Loretta went to the hospital to visit someone. When she closes the hospital room door, the patient's name is seen, though the lastname is covered - all that is seen is "Haruhi". She walks down the hall, and notices three strange people talking to Gouenji. She secretely listens to what they say, and is insantly shocked. Gouenji notices her, and presses his finger to his lips, indicating for her to keep it a secret. She nods and leaves. On her way to find the team again, her mobile rings. When she picks it up, there is a picture of a red-haired girl with a blue and white hat, and the name "Touko-chan". Loretta answers the phone, and Touko invites her to the opening ceremony of the statue. Loretta agrees to go, and heads for the park. When she gets there, Touko runs up to her nearly in tears. Loretta is shocked, and asks what's wrong. "It's awful!" Touko cried. She explains about the black soccer ball, and Loretta agrees to help. When they get to the monument, Touko's father is trying to protect the citizens. Touko tries to save him, but he is kidnapped. She then starts crying, and Loretta hugs her, promising that she'll save Touko's father and get revenge on the people with black soccer balls. Loretta then isn't seen for a while, and Hitomiko gets angry. Before the Gemini Storm match, she phones Loretta. She demands to know why she isn't here, and what she's doing. Loretta says that she has a good reason, which she cannot tell, and wishes the best of luck to the team. She then hangs up, and Hitomiko is left yelling "Loretta!!" into the phone. Kyandi sighs, and says that she'll go and find Loretta. She wished the team luck as well, before she rushes off. (Section unfinished) Relatives Olivia 'Livi' Natsukoi - Older sister Shirou Natsukoi - Older brother Miwa Natsukoi - Mother Darren Arella - Father Hissatsus SH Fuyu Yuki SH Perfect Darkness OF Black Magic Keshin KH Arashi No Masuta (original series) KH Sukoshi Burakku Ojo Aoisa (3 years after the original series + Chrono Stone) Mixi-Max MIXMAX Ochita Misaki MIMAX Kiyama Sakura Quotes Original Series "I'm going to have to fire him for that one..." (Loretta says this when watching the original Inazuma Eleven play, after her butler makes an own goal) "You really are a Baka, Endou-kun" (she says this to Endou, before she leaves) '' "No-one cares, Megane" (she says this to Megane, when he moans about Nathan not letting him name his new hissatsu)'' "Remind me why I joined this reject team?" (she huffs this after an argument with Someoka) "Fuyuka? As in Ono Fuyuka? Haha! So you're Fumiko's little sister!" (she says this when she meets Fuyuka) ''GO! ''"Tenma-kun, nice to see you again!" (she says this to Tenma, when she sees him practicing) "Minna! Don't give up yet!" (she yells this to the Raimon team, when they're depressed because they're losing a match) "Midori-chan, brighten up!" (she says this to Midori, when she's in a strop) "A million mile journey starts with a single step! If you never start - you'll never finish!" (She says this to Raimon (GO) after they give up hope) ''Chrono Stone'' "Nice to see you guys again!" (she says this to Kyandi and the CS gang, when she introduces herself) "I'm back, baby! And Mama ain't going down without a fight!" (she says this when she first shows up in the series) Trivia * I've realized that 'Pandora Hearts' is the name of an anime! * Feel free to use her, but please ask first!!! * Natsu' in her name means 'summer' and some people call her 'Summer' because of this. * '''Koi' ''in her name means 'love'. * Her full last name, Natsukoi, ''means 'Summer Love'. * Her favorite color is known to be purple, similar to her best friend Tatsuko, who favors the color blue. * Her lastname was originally supposed to be "Natsuki", which means "Summer's Hope". * She is in, or due to be in, practically all of my fanfictions. * Her main pairing is with Nathan Guardian. * Out of boredom, I made her a few yuri pairings, so expect some yuri fanfiction! * I'm currently making a Loretta Natsukoi cosplay costume!! But since she's an OC, I'm gonna have to make the clothes myself. It's coming along pretty well so far, I just need to buy a long cyan wig to cut into her style ^^ '''Love is war! Fight it out! Shoot right at the heart! (talk) 20:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:The Yozora No Hoshi Series Category:Sailor Star Academy Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Forward Category:Wind Element Category:Antagonists Category:1st Year